


sway

by polkaprintpjs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Ficlet, POV Second Person, Swearth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Kudos: 6





	sway

your shoulder hurts and no one’s listening. you laugh and count how many sets of optics roll. (three.) you keep smiling and joking right up until the last one stumbles out of your bar and you whistle all the way through cleanup and you smile, smile, smile all the way to your hab. you make it through the door, smiling, before you drop.   
you could call. you could ask someone to help you down to medbay or you could call the medbay directly. but you have a thought, a poisonous little idea, that they wouldn't listen even if you asked. you feel the poison spread to say that you should wait and see, maybe they'd notice if, yknow, you didn't show up to Swerve’s tomorrow. they’ll notice. someone will, it won’t take long. the thought’s a lie and you know it but hey. optimism might as well be your middle name! if, yknow, you had more than one name. but still. it won’t take long. they’ll figure it out in a hot minute, and you’ll go to medbay, haha. ha. yeah. poison throbs through your shoulder as you pretend, even here where there’s nobody to pretend for, that you have someone who’ll give a slag.   
the days drag on and you figure out what you should’ve known already, that no one gives a nanosec of thought to you when you’re not serving them booze. okay, so maybe it takes a little longer to realize. it's about when you build a world in your mind, hazy and sick, that you really let it sink in. but hey, them’s the breaks. the poison’s still spreading.


End file.
